User blog:SaenihpNnylf/My Full Head Canon
I was originally going to comment this on a different blog but it seems to have disappeared. Besides, this is so long that it's probably much better this way. My head canons are plentiful and strange. I have sorted them by some of the major ones and then anything branched from them. *While my most famous is that Lumpy is a genius and Sniffles is an idiot, I feel my most important is that Lumpy is a tyrant. From the first episode I saw of him to the second I'm writing this, I had never thought anything else and was actually shocked to find that so many others completely disagree but he is, plain and simple actually, you’ll find that most of my other head canons are built off this. He owns and runs everything in town and uses all the other characters, with the exception of his henchman "Good" Flippy (from now on, it’s just Flippy and Fliqpy, don’t read them wrong), as slaves for lack of better term and they were required to do the job they’re assigned to under any level of injury up to death and in some jobs, including death (think A Change of Heart). This is done under the threat of: permanent imprisonment (“Forever or until you die permanently if that ever happens”), release of blackmailed information, and/or financial bankruptcy and reclaim of property as well as pretty much inability to earn more money. **As far as anyone outside of the town knows, each one of Happy Tree Towns residents are dead, permanently from whenever their first death (true first death, before canon) was. Because of this, it is impossible for Happy Tree Town to import any resources forcing them to become entirely self-sufficient and also removed any form of regulation on how Lumpy can treat the residents despite physically being in the United States. However, before their first death, they are still technically under federal jurisdiction which is why Lumpy was relatively lenient towards Lammy in A Bit of a Pickle. ***Lumpy is a genius. A bit surprising to see this as a third level bullet but nearly alone besides Flippy, Lumpy is able to keep track of everything in the town and not only keep the town running but, with regards to resources, thriving to where they can even have blatant luxuries such as toys and Nutty’s lifeblood. He also came up with the whole idea in planning and implementation. **At the beginning of the curse, because everything had obviously went to total chaos pretty much making power available to anyone who wants it and Lumpy took the opportunity and was able to keep that idea because though the other characters (besides Flippy and Fliqpy for different reasons) don’t like the way that they’re being treated by Lumpy, they don’t have any better ideas. Though, it progressively became harder to keep gaining power so it was set that the amount of power you have is based on the number of kill you have made within town. **There are primarily three reasons Flippy does Lumpy’s bidding. First is the obvious, he doesn’t want to be a slave himself and knows that’s pretty much the alternative. Second, he found out that he was almost dishonorably discharged from the military for killing his allies and was only kept in duty (sent home in time of peace) because Fliqpy is a soldier they cannot afford to lose also, they try to put him on missions that are most likely to bring out Fliqpy. Because of this, he had been released in a time of peace and later dissociated from the world with a hunger for power and importance; this is also why he hates Fliqpy though it’s entirely misdirected. Third and most importantly, he follows Lumpy simply because he agrees that Lumpy’s methods are the best and seemingly only way to provide the town with the resources it needs. **By contrast, because of his delusion of still being in the war, Fliqpy has been an obstacle Lumpy has yet to overcome. Living in another reality entirely, Fliqpy does not view Lumpy as having any form of authority over him and can’t afford place enough value on anything but winning the war in his head by defeating all the enemy soldiers, aka everyone around him. This makes him virtually impossible to control which obviously does not bode well with Lumpy. Lumpy has tried to convince him that he is his Army General but this was entirely unsuccessful as Fliqpy only sees another enemy. Though, he was obviously more than eager to help Flippy get rid of him in Double Whammy Part 1 for this very reason. This does have an advantage for Lumpy though because Fliqpy’s delusion makes it so he can’t take advantage of the amount of power he could take. **Lifty and Shifty did not want to be Lumpy’s slaves and had faced the consequences of financial bankruptcy, reclaim of property, and pretty much inability to earn more money and there was pretty much no turning back even if they wanted to. With time, they concluded that starving to death is one of the worst things even a Tree Friend can experience but they had no honest way to get money and/or food so they turned to a life of crime. They started as pick-pockets and graduated to bigger and bigger heists and Shifty became extremely greedy. **Upon Lammy’s unwitting arrival in Happy Tree Town, Lumpy realized that though her kill count is obviously low, she was gaining kills at an astonishing rate and, assuming the curse lasts for an eternity, eventually she would catch up to him and pass him, the last start becoming null. By extension, she would take away his power and he will do anything to prevent that but Mr. Pickels stands in his way protecting Lammy. **Each slave character does receive a work schedule which will give what job they do and where. There are three different ways the time working would be written: time to time or Death where you would simply be released with whichever came first; time to Death where you aren’t relinquished of duties until either you die for the day or another job overlaps it; or just time to time where if you die during the time you will either be resurrected to be put back to work (as seen in A Change of Heart) or if this isn’t possible, you’d be responsible for all profits lost as if you had just been slacking off. *The show is set in the 1950s. Again, I was surprised to find that most people disagree. **Disco Bear is a hipster. You know, “I listened to disco music before it was cool”. Because of this, in twenty years, he’ll be over it because disco is too “mainstream”. His name would still be Disco Bear, though. **Flippy and Fliqpy fought in World War II and the Tiger General and all his soldiers were Nazis. Fliqpy is considered a war hero and Flippy a nuisance but it’s still likely that, if the world knew they were alive, they would have been sent to Vietnam despite the clear shell shock. **Giggles follows the traditional mind set for this time going after her M.R.S Degree and playing the damsel in distress at every opportunity. Due to the severity of this situation, this way is not normal or expected as everyone, including women, has to be able to take care of themselves. ***Petunia refuses to play the damsel in distress the same way but because Giggles does so often, most of the male characters, including Handy, thinks that she needs to be looked over and protected which Petunia sees as a bad and very frustrating thing that she does hold against Giggles but because they were best friends before the curse, she can’t bring herself to tell Giggles that. **Sniffles is actually from our time but when he tried to build a time machine (a la Blast from the Past), he got stuck in a dimensional rift that sent him back to the 1950s and trapped the town in its deadly infinite loop. ***On rare occasions, modern technology gets sucked in the way Sniffles came, finding its way into Happy Tree Town. *Miscellaneous **Though Sniffles is well-educated in math, science, and mechanics, he is an idiot with absolutely no common sense who always over complicates everything and never learns from his mistakes. **Giggles is secretly in love with Disco Bear but won’t admit it because she’s afraid she’ll lose Petunia as her best friend. **Cuddles is a girl. Plain and simple. **Lammy is a terrible best friend to Mr. Pickels, not the other way around. **The Ants almost always start the fight in Sniffles vs. The Ants episodes. Category:Blog posts